The present inventions relates to a structure which functions as a stand and container for floral arrangements and plants. More particularly, the present invention, hereinafter referred to as the party riser, relates to a modular set with reversible container-bases which may hold flower arrangements either singly as one raised flower arrangement, or as multiple combinations of flower arrangements. Such arrangements can be in the form of two-tiered arrangements, or multi-tiered arrangements, as well as bridal bouquets.
There has been a long-standing need in the floral industry for a modular flower or plant display stand for parties, weddings, funerals, holidays, and religious events, which stand may quickly be assembled and disassembled. There are also constraints of weight, cost, and rigidity of existing floral or plant display stands which cannot easily be moved, grouped or rearranged individually within practical cost and time constraints.
Others have suggested numerous devices for holding plants or flowers for decorative displays. For instance, an obvious choice might be simply to construct a completely rigid structure with a widened based and top, both of which will hold the plants or flowers. However, others have recognized potential problems with this choice. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,526 (Streit) disclosed a plastic display stand formed from a set of shelves supported by a pair of interlocking complementary v-shaped shelf supports. However, this type of display case is more amenable to featuring new products in a commercial setting where quick assembly and disassembly is not required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,709 (Lackey) discloses a shelf element with a support. Each shelf element affords a multiplicity of holes for receiving mounting posts arranged so that unused shelf apertures are partially closed so as not to interfere with the function of a shelf as a supporting device. This arrangement, although adaptable, requires excessive modification and expenditure of time to arrange for different displays of goods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,283 (Parker) discloses a merchandising display stand with tiered article support racks or trays which are interchangeably mounted for rotational movement with respect to a vertical support column. Because this device requires a plurality of vertically interlocking post members for revolving the displays, it is not conducive to speed in assembly of floral arrangements for a party or wedding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,999 (Rhoades) discloses a portable filleting table consisting of a table top and base. The table top and base may be rotated with respect to one another, and the entire table can be folded into the configuration of a carrying case. Such features, however, although useful on a fishing trip, are not generally necessary for the display of flowers, because (1) the top and base are not quickly interchangeable with each other; and (2) the top and base will not hold water without leaking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,927 (Nathan) discloses a molded tray for a display stand, and which is supported by tubular posts. Each shelf has channel type elements, which are not necessary for floral displays and the tubular posts take time to assemble on- site, a feature which is distasteful to most florists.
None of the foregoing display structures have a pair of reversible easily positioned container-bases to hold floral or plant arrangements formed by a simple rigid cylindrical stemlike support, and which directly hold the water, dirt, and floral foam required. Also, in the invention the bottom member can hold water for a flower or plant arrangement, as can the top member in a leakproof, watertight manner without glue or other adhesive means.